Nine She-Cats
I got the idea when I read The Blood of Olympus for the umpteenth time, and voila! There's a bit of Heroes of Olympus involved, so there will be spoilers for the series. If I'm not allowed to do this kinda crossover-thingie-majeger-bob, tell me and I'll change it Credit goes to Erin Hunter and Rick Riordan. c: Please do not kill me. Read at your own risk. And I may throw in your own OC characters in some chapters. However, I can't tell you your fate, but just leave a comment with your name and description, and I might throw you into the story~! Dedicated to my best Warriors-Fanfic-Online friends, Firey and Vee, along with most of my real-life friends. main characters for this story, m'kay~? Nights- Extremely dark gray tabby she-cat with black marbled stripes, short cropped fur, silver ear-tips and tail-tip, and fire-like amber eyes. White- Snow-white she-cat with long legs, black stripes and brown patches only on back, a long, thin, feathery tail, and bright-blue eyes. Sea- Silvery-blue tabby-and-white she-cat with a small frame, white-striped tail, and crystal-blue eyes. Minty- Pale gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes, a white blaze running down her forehead, white ears and tail-tip, and notable mint-green eyes with gold flecks. Dew- Pale silver tabby she-cat with white stripes and sharp-green eyes. Briar- Pretty dark tortoiseshell with white chest, paws, and tail, along with a bushy tail and clear, sky-blue eyes. Amber- Pale golden-brown she-cat with short tail and fur, white ears and paws, along with clear amber eyes. Firey- Fire-like ginger tabby she-cat with white marbled stripes, a white-striped tail, white underbelly, chest, and tail-tip, along with flaring amber eyes. Silver- Spotted silver tabby-and-white with a mark on her head, black tail-tip, dark tail stripes, and emerald-green eyes. Prologue I A little bundle of sleek dark brown fur batted his amber eyes at a pretty silver tabby. "Please Mommy? I wanna hear the story of the Seven Heroes!" Stripedfur smiled at her only son. "Alright then, Mudkit." She began her story as the crickets began to chirp, and the cats were sharing their last tongues. Stripedfur mewed in a quiet, mysterious tone. "There were once seven rogues who had lived long, long ago, even before the mighty clans of Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind. There was Sea, the cool blue-gray tom who was compassionate and loyal to his friends, in love with Owl. Owl was the pale gray she-cat who was the intelligence for this group, and whom loved the Sea dearly as well. There was Storm, the fiery golden tom who was serious and honorable, but took great care of his loved ones, especially Dove. Dove was the light brown she-cat who was soft, caring, and kind, and loved Storm." "Then there was Flames, the feisty ginger tom who loved jokes and made everyone laugh, but under all that humor, he hid his true sadness. There was Bear, the clumsy brown tom who was uncertain of his actions, but fiercely protective of Gold. Gold, the pale golden she-cat, was shy, nice, and loyal, and loved Bear with all her heart." "They were originally in differing groups that fought against each other constantly, but when the old, old, old StarClan cats sent them a prophecy, they set out together, to find the mysterious force that was awakening. Once she was awoken, she would destroy all on Earth." "She's like me," Mudkit commented. "I'm pretty grumpy when I wake up too." Stripedfur purred, and continued her story. "An old friend of theirs, Death, a black tom joined them to help, and soon, they faced together the force. The force was a very powerful she-cat, and her name was Earth. She was a cat the color of mud, and she controlled everything that our paws touched." "There was something I did not tell you, though. During the Old Ages, some cats were born with gifts. Sea controlled water, Owl had immense wisdom, Storm controlled the skies, Dove was extremely persuasive-" "What's so good about persuasion?" Mudkit interrupted, his ears twitching. Stripedfur thought for a moment, then replied. "She could persuade you to walk into Leader's Den, kill Lionstar, walk out, and kill Stonesong, Birdwing, and Jumpfoot." Lionstar was the leader of the Northern Domain, while Stonesong and Birdwing were the Menders and Jumpfoot was General. Mudkit widened his eyes. "That's scary..... I'll never doubt a dove again." Stripedfur winked at him, and continued. "Flames controlled fire, and at some point, made friends with an enormous eagle, bigger than the entire nursery, whom he named Happy. Bear had amazing strength and power, and could shape-shift into any animal at his will. Because of the many gifts he had, his life depended on a piece of wood. If it burned to ashes, he died." "Gold controlled all the minerals in the ground, and Death had power over life and death. They stood together to fight Earth and her sons, and when they were losing, the old StarClan cats came, and fought of the Seven's side." "While the sons died, Earth escaped, back to the home where other cats were living. The Seven raced back, when Flames had an idea. He knew how to kill Earth. He left his friends behind, and leaping onto Happy, he threw Earth in the air, and killed her with a mighty explosion when lightning struck the flames he summoned. However, this sacrificed his life, and he died in the explosion that took away the world's greatest enemy." "That is the story of the Seven." She finished, and looked at her son, who was barely able to keep his head up. Stripedfur nudged him gently with her nose. "Time for sleep, my love." Mudkit obeyed, and fell over like a rock. Stripedfur curled up next to him, and rested her tail over her tail, but not before opening her yellow eye and looking at a twinkling star. Shiningheart? Are you there? Prologue II Stonesong leapt to her paws and stared around in amazement, before the two cats in front of her. "Shadowbolt! Nightfrost!" The silver tabby stared at her powerful, broad-shoulder jet-black brother, and then at her smokey silvery-gray tabby sister. "I haven't seen you in moons!" Stonesong cried. "Only Mother and Father came, but you never did! Why?" The jet-black tom looked sorry. "I am sorry, dear sister. We have not been allowed contact with you for many moons ever since...... the incident, and we have little time before we must leave." Nightfrost lifted her head, and her twinkling gold eyes suddenly glazed. She opened her mouth, and smoke poured out of it. Stonesong scrambled back in terror as the smoke swirled around her, whispering. She barely caught the hissing voices, just barely. "Nine she-cats will answer this call. To sea or fire amber must fall. When white sees a thousand sights, silver will make peace with briar and nights." The hissing stopped, and Stonesong whirled around worriedly as the smoke receded back into Nightfrost, who gulped and shook her head. Something was a bit off, though..... The sea, the fire, the amber, the white, the briar, the nights... two cats are missing! She stared at her deceased siblings, but Shadowbolt lurched forward, and when his green eyes met Stonesong's blue ones, they were glazed. Smoke came out of his mouth, and it surrounded Stonesong again. "But there is one cat who will be lost. Dew will survive at any cost. She doesn't know, but soon she will, there will be blood, mint's blood to be spilled." ''Shadowbolt gasped for breath as the smoke cleared, and he wheezed for a few moments. Stonesong stared at her brother in disbelief. "How does mint spill blood?" she demanded. "For that matter, how does dew spill blood?!" Shadowbolt coughed and looked up in relief. "We don't know," he replied. "StarClan is worried, and do not know what is to become." "Breezewing saw this prophecy," Nightfrost added. "She sent us to deliver it to you." Stonesong stared at them in confusion, and their images began to waver. "Wait!" she yowled, springing forward. "Don't go! I have a question! What about Mudfoot? Did you see him?" Her siblings faded, and soon, so did Stonesong's vision. She gasped for breath, and awoke to find herself back again in the Misty Cavern, her nose still touching the waters of the Starpool. "Well?" a curt voice asked. "Did you receive the prophecy too?" Stonesong gingerly pushed herself into sitting position, and saw the Southern Domain's Mender, Splashheart, a bulky mottled white tom with cold yellow eyes and a bad temperament. "Yes," she replied, scanning the cavern's occupants. There was Sundapple, the calico Mender for the Western Domain, Feathertail, the tabby Mender for the Eastern Domain and his apprentice, Skyheart, a shy jet-black she-cat. Her apprentice, Birdwing, was nervously flicking his black ears back and forth, his brown pelt ruffled and striped tail lashing the air. "Yes," she repeated, and Splashheart rolled his eyes. "We heard you the first time," he mewed acidly, and he continued. "So what are we going to do with the prophecy?" Feathertail shrugged his broad shoulders. "Wait for it to happen," he replied, his amber gaze steady. "There's no point in fussing over a prophecy that hasn't even happened yet." Sundapple nodded, her green eyes luminous. "He's right," she mewed. "You can't change the future, and all cats who try to end up with something more horrible than expected." Birdwing dipped his broad head, yellow eyes curious. "That's true. The future is fixed, and the only thing that we can do is to just wait." Stonesong felt a rush of pride. ''Nothing like the stubborn, arrogant kit I knew him as! Splashheart looked at the silver tabby. "And you, Stonesong?" Stonesong dipped her head. "I agree with the others, Splashheart. All we can do is wait." The white tom snorted. "Fine. Agreed?" The Menders murmured agreement. "Good. Let's go. It's almost sunrise." Chapter 1 "Lionstar!" a dark brown tom yowled as he raced in. "Lionstar, my patrol found a group of rogues at our border!" The vibrant ginger tom padded out, his muscles rippling under his pelt and his yellow eyes serious. "Bring them in," he rumbled, tail waving. The brown tom jerked his head, and a sleek golden-brown tom trotted into sight, nine cats in single file behind him, eyes skirting the camp. Heads poked out of dens and murmurs flew. Soon, a pale ginger tabby and a pale brown tom padded in after them, and Lionstar studied the group. "Who are you rogues, and what are you doing on Northern Domain territory?" he asked, but there was an edge in his tone that made it sound like a demand. A lightly framed she-cat stepped forward. She had short snow-white fur, with long legs, black stripes and brown patches only on her back, a long, thin, feathery tail, and hard, bright blue eyes. "I'm White," she mewed. A dark gray tabby with blazing amber eyes lifted her head. "Nights." "Minty," a pale gray tabby she-cat echoed, her mint-green eyes lifted defiantly. "Sea." A silvery-blue tabby-and-white threw her head, crystal-blue eyes cool. "Amber," a pale golden-brown she-cat growled, voice a bit husky. A fire-like ginger tabby rolled her amber eyes. "Firey," she mewed. "Briar," a dark tortoiseshell mewed, her voice a bit light and cheerful. "And I'm Dew," a smaller silver tabby with white stripes said, green eyes clear. "And interesting word, territory," White nodded. She seemed to be the speaker for the group. "How come you have territories and we don't? The pale ginger tabby growled. "Because unlike you, we're sophisticated." Amber snorted. "Sophisticated!" she sniffed. "Over my cold, dead, body!" "Which isn't far from here," the tabby snarled. "Quiet!" White meowed, and with a touch of humor, she added, "Sophisticated cats." Amber rolled her eyes. "Shut up." White smirked, and Dew masked a grin while Silver, Firey, and Sea grinned openly. Dew rolled her eyes along with Briar. Lionstar narrowed his eyes. "Fine then. Why were you on our 'land?'" Firey spoke. "We wanted to join your domain." She said it so casually that Lionstar was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?" "Have my pardon," Minty mewed, waving her tail. "It's free." A few cats sniggered, while Lionstar rolled his eyes. "We wanted to join your domain," White meowed, emphasizing the words. "We wanted to join your group, your clan, your..... party, something along those lines." A black tom padded out. "And why should we accept you?" he snarled, green eyes glinting dangerously. "We're good at stuff," Briar said, her sky-blue eyes curious. "And it's been getting a bit lonely, only having eight other friends." "What kind of stuff?" a marbled orange Bengal tom asked, his green eyes curious and focused on Briar. Briar caught his gaze and blushed. "We can hunt," Dew offered lamely. "Like any other cat," Amber muttered under her breath. Dew glared at the golden-brown she-cat. Minty sighed, and she meowed, "We're pretty fast. We move around easily. We're smart-" "Aw, stop it already!" Nights meowed, rolling her eyes. "Let's name some stuff other cats can't do, such as having our level of intelligence!" "We fight pretty well!" "We have great knowledge of rogues and kittypets- namely, 'cause we were those some time ago." "We have sharp tongues. Perfect for driving away cats!" "We know when to stop and when to start!" "We can swim, unlike most cats!" "We can tell you some cool things about herbs and a cat's physiology! "I have no idea what that word means. Do you?" "Duh, I said it! Something about how our body works." "Even I know that! And that's saying something!" "Shush! At least I know how to climb DOWN a tree!" "Shut it, you mouse-brains!" "Did I mention, we ramble a lot?" Lionstar shook his massive head, a bit baffled. "No, you didn't." "Oh, well, we ramble a lot!" White grinned. "So can we join your........ domain?" The ginger tom glanced at the jet-black one, who grunted. "Meh. If they could learn to shut their mouths for a while, why not?" A silver tabby widened her eyes in shock as she spotted the new arrivals, and she dashed away into her den. The tabby caught Nights' eye, and she tilted her head, curious. Lionstar returned his gaze back to the nine rogues, and finally, he responded. "Very well then. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me under Highrock!" Chapter 2 (White) The ginger tom stood up on "Highrock," his pelt blazing in the sunlight and his yellow eyes fiery. Mouse-dung, I didn't even know his name! I guess I have to stick to calling him 'Sir'. "White, the first thing for you to learn about manners, is that when you meet a she-cat, you call them Ma'am, and when you meet a tom, you call them Sir." The memory jumped in my head, and I blinked, before shaking my head to brush it away. That part of my life was over. 'Sir' beckoned us with his tail, and I padded forward, excitement rushing through my body. I was going to become part of this........ group. Domain. Party. Something along those lines. 'Sir' glanced down at me, and he announced, "These young cats have left their original lives as rogues and wish to become part of our army." Whoa. An army. That sounds intense. "From this moment on, they will be known as Whitepaw, Nightpaw, Dewpaw, Mintpaw, Firepaw, Amberpaw, Briarpaw, Silverpaw, and Seapaw." Wow. New names. Weird ones at that, but just my personal opinion. Who names their kit.... I don't know. Something''paw? What's with the paw suffix? 'Sir' continues. "Mudpool will mentor Whitepaw, Brownpelt will mentor Nightpaw, Sandheart will mentor Amberpaw, Grasswhisker will mentor Dewpaw, Frostfang will mentor Firepaw, Razeclaw will mentor Briarpaw, Soaringhawk will mentor Silverpaw, and Nightslash will mentor Seapaw." The dark brown tom who was at the head on the...... group padded up to me, amber eyes narrowed in either disgust or hatred, I couldn't tell. I decided to keep it the nice way. "Hiya, Mudpool! Nice name!" He was not amused. "We're doing battle moves," he growled menacingly. "If you know any, if that is. I'll give you ten minutes to prepare." He stalked away, tail lashing, and it was all I could do to stop from yowling back a retort. And a fairly good one, too. ''I lived for three moons in the wild, mouse-brain! I'm not so sure about you! Okay, maybe not that good. I decided to chat with my friends for the ten minutes until Mud''fool called me again. The light brown tom on the same..... group nodded at Nightpaw, and he turned away. The pale ginger tabby whom pissed off Amberpaw hissed Amberpaw something, and pointedly turned her back on my friend. A brown tabby chatted with Dewpaw for a moment before meowing something to her and he disappeared into a clump of tightly woven grasses and ferns. A huge white tom glanced at Firepaw before flicking his tail and ignoring her. Soaringhawk seemed to grumble something to Silverpaw before shambling away, while Nightslash (whom was one of the only she-cats I saw around here) actually spent more time talking to Seapaw before nodding her head and padding out of this place. Wow. Very much rude. Nightpaw glanced at me apologetically before hurrying after Brownpelt, Amberpaw snarled something at Sandheart who cuffed the golden-brown cat over the ear, Dewpaw sat there for a while before padding into a rock overhang-den, Firepaw sighed and padded in front of Frostfang to talk to him, Silverpaw rolled her eyes before padding after Dewpaw, and Seapaw looked thrilled. I decided to talk to Seapaw. I padded up to the silvery-blue tabby-and-white, and asked her, "How's Nightslash?" Her blue eyes glowed. "She's really nice! She said that all I needed to do today was to just make my nest in the Apprentice's Den-" she flicked her white-striped tail over to the rock overhang and continued, "-and that I could explore camp today!" She let out a squeak and bounced on her paws. "Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!" I grinned. "I want a Nightslash. Mudfool here wants to see if I've mastered my claws yet." Seapaw laughed, her same purr that sounded like she was coughing. "Mudfool! I like that name!" I heard an angry snarl from the other side of this 'camp' and I flicked my ear apologetically. "Sorry. Mudfool's calling me. See ya!" Seapaw waved her tail in good-bye as I ran over to Mudfool, whom I would start my apprentice training with him. Yay. A day with a muddy fool. Whoohoo. This was gonna be fun. Chapter 3 (Nightpaw) Brownpelt was okay, I guess. He seemed very unsure of himself, but he told me to join him on a little tour throughout the Northern Domain. Along the walk, he'd tell me about clan traditions, and answer any questions I have. I lengthened my stride to catch with the brown tom, and he glanced back at me. "This is the Northern Domain. Our ancestors were the late descendants from the great four clans ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan. Northern Domain has mainly the blood of WindClan and RiverClan warriors, the Western Domain has blood of RiverClan and ShadowClan, Southern Domain has blood of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and Eastern Domain has blood of ThunderClan and WindClan." "We split our territories into the four corners of the earth when a medicine cat received a sign, and after an attack, we agreed that we would join together to help one another if one fell. However, when we appointed leaders, we back-stabbed each other, and almost perished. Those moons were called the Dark Moons, mainly because StarClan, our spiritual ancestors never let us see the moon. To prevent the back-stabbing, all leaders shared blood." "When a litter of four is born, they will be taken with the leader and train as the leaders, becoming deputy later on if the previous deputy or leader dies or retires. However, if even one leader or deputy dies or retires, then the other blood-related deputy or leader must step down as well. The deputy steps up to claim their two lives, and the cycle goes on." "Currently, our leaders are Lionstar, Leopardstar, Tigerstar, and Bravestar. The deputies are Jumpfoot, Lightningleaf, Flamefeather, and Iceflame. We believe in StarClan. StarClan are our ancestors when they die. They guide us and teach us, and soon, when we die, we join them. Any questions?" Nope. Seemed pretty clear to me. I shook my head. "Okay. Good." Brownpelt kept padding forward, and he stopped. He flicked his ears in the direction in front of a small Thunderpath, and Nightpaw recognized it as the place where she and her friends had been found by a patrol. "That's the Thunderpath. You know this place, right?" I nodded, wondering where else my mentor would take me. Something still itched in the back of my head. The gray tabby had looked at me weirdly before slipping back into her den, and there was something in her eyes that bothered her. She looked.... fearful. Scared. Angry? Brownpelt's voice snapped me back into the present. "Duck!" I turned around in surprise just as the side of my head slammed into a rock. I groaned as stumbled backwards, and shook my head. Brownpelt stood behind me, trying not to laugh. "You okay? First time I've ever seen a cat run into a rock." "I'm fine," I grumbled. "And I didn't run into the rock, the rock ran into me. What else are we doing?" I asked, changing the subject. The brown tom stifled a snort of laughter. "Well, I'm going to see your hunting skills. Can you fish?" "Yeah." ''I hate fish. So slimy and watery and tasteless..... "Can you run?" "What? Oh, yeah, sure." I hate running. So tiring and weird. What's the point of-'' "Do you like rabbits?" "OH SPIRITS YES I LOVE RABBITS," I shouted, and realized my sound volume. "I mean, yes, I like rabbits," I finished lamely. Brownpelt chortled with laughter. "I like rabbits too. Do you know how to hunt rabbits?" "Yeah." ''Oh no not this, I absolutely hate chasing after rabbits. "Besides hunting rabbits with running, we've discovered a new technique that doesn't require as much running as usual." "Really?" My ears perked up, and I was very interested. "What is it like?" Brownpelt glanced around, before landing his gaze on a little slope-trench. "Here. Follow me." He trotted over to the trench and flicked his tail as I joined him. "What are we doing?" I whispered. "We're hunting rabbits," he whispered back. Then, as though an after-thought, he added, "There is a bit of running involved now that I think about it." I groaned openly. I hate running. Brownpelt continued on, ignoring my groan. "In this, the wind is blowing downwind-" he lifted his tail to prove his point, since his short fur was flying behind us "-and therefore......." He looked at me expectantly, and I realized what I had to do. Finish the sentence. "We'll go backwards?" I offered. He shook his head. "Wait, I know this." I thought hard. "Oh, the rabbit can't smell us?" "Close enough, but yes, that's the point. The rabbit can't catch our scent, and we're going to be counting on speed and agility. We need to be moving fast to catch the rabbit by surprise. Understood?" I nodded. So basically, run as fast as you can. I hate running. Brownpelt peeked out of the trench, and dove down again. "You try," he hissed, and without warning, he threw me forward. I spotted the rabbit just as it froze, and I realized I should've charged toward it. My paws scrambled for a paw-hold and I tore after the now-moving rabbit. I kept my eyes on only the brown flash, and as i steadily gained on the rabbit, it turned a quick turn, and I ran directly into the tree in front of me. "OW!" Chapter 4 (Amberpaw) I glared at my dopey mentor, rage rushing through me. "What's your problem?" I hissed, my head aching a bit from her cuff. Although why she didn't use it any harder, I have no clue. Sandheart glared at me. "If you could learn that I have a higher rank and authority over you, and that you are an arrogant fish-brain, that would be helpful." I snorted. Outrageous! "You? Higher authority? Over my-" I stopped when I remembered I had already used that saying. "Higher authority? I can believe another cat, but I can't believe you would." Sandheart growled dangerously. "I'll show you around territory," she half-snarled. "Let's go, fur-head." She stalked toward the exit, and with a huff of annoyance, I followed her. I kept her lashing pale tail in sight, and all of a sudden, the undergrowth disappeared, and I found her standing at a huge wave of scents. I opened my mouth to take a whiff, and nearly gagged at all of the scents. "What is this?" I half-snarled, half-asked. "It smells like a load of squirrels." Sandheart smirked at the realization I didn't know anything. "This is the border," she explained, still smirking. "We're not allowed to cross it unless we have special permission." I snorted. = to be continued just wait ha ha = Category:Fanfics Category:Whitefeather's Fanfics